


Blue Panties

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Connor likes Daddy’s tummy a lot, Connor wants other men to fuck him while Daddy watches - but it doesn’t happen in this chapter, Daddy Kink, Frottage, Human Connor AU, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Some light CGL elements, connor in panties, connor is daddy’s good obedient boy, hank has so many pet names for his pretty boy 🥺
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Connor is instructed to watch porn and not to touch himself until Daddy gets home.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 34
Kudos: 160





	Blue Panties

Connor was in his brand new baby-blue-colored lace panties, lying on his stomach in the living room. He was watching television; a channel Hank had picked out for him before he left to run errands. He would be back in a few hours, he had told Connor, with a departing kiss on the lips followed by instructions. Instructions Connor knew far too well by then. 

Connor had been ordered to lay and watch the television while his Daddy was gone and not to dare touch himself. Hank wanted Connor nice and pent up for him by the time he got home. 

On the television, a gangbang was happening. A young twink, who looked similar to Connor, was laid back on the bed, knees to his chest taking a cock deep in his hole while five other men were kneeled on the bed around him. One was playing with the younger man's nipples, two were taking turns fucking his mouth, and the other two were rubbing their palms along his legs and stomach giving the twink a sensory overload causing his cock, locked away in a bubblegum pink colored chastity, to twitch every few moments.

Connor was watching the film, hardly blinking. He didn't want to take his eyes off the screen for a second. He had a secret fantasy, a blooming desire for Hank to invite everyone at the bureau over to their house so they could all play with him some time and use his body simultaneously. 

Connor wasn’t sure if Hank would ever go for that, though. He had a temper that had a large base in jealousy. But he wondered if he asked Hank nicely and reminded him how much he loved him, if he would agree. 

He reminded himself to muster up the courage to ask Daddy later. 

But his current job was to get worked up so when Hank came home he would be willing to do anything and everything for him. 

* * *

An hour came and went and the next pornographic film had started. It involved an older professor and younger college student going at it hard over a desk at the front of alecture hall. It reminded Connor of he and Hank and their age difference and dynamic. It was one of Connor’s biggest weaknesses. Hank was old enough to be his father. Something disgustingly sinful and dirty about it got Connor off, every time. It made Connor feel demure and at the man’s control. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being owned and following his Daddy’s rules. 

Connor rocked his body back and forth against the lush carpet, rubbing his panty-clad cock against the floor. He bit his lip and whined, digging his slender fingers into the carpet, staring at the screen where the student was bouncing on the professor's cock.

“Daddy,” Connor whined.

Where was he? When would he be home? Connor pouted. 

__________

Another hour came and went and Connor was getting impatient and whiny, his panties were soaked in the front. Cock hard and leaking beneath the sheer fabric. He reached behind himself to tap lightly on the flat of the plug holding him open.

Another film started and Connor whimpered, a pout on his lips. He didn't know how much longer Hank was going to be and he felt tears prick at his eyes, he didn't want to wait any longer, he needed attention right away. 

________  
  


Thirty more minutes had passed and Connor was resting his cheek against the carpet with his eyes shut as he continued rutting his hips forward along the padded floor, tiny little mewls escaping his lips all the while. 

He was only listening to the pornography now, seeing himself and his big strong Daddy in his head as he fantasized. He felt close, like he could come at any moment, but he reeled it back. He knew Daddy would be very cross if he came without his permission. He wanted to be a good boy. Good boys didn’t come until their Daddies said it was okay. 

Connor heard the front door open and keys being hung up on the nail by the entrance. _Daddy!_ He quickly went up onto his forearms and turned his head, watching Hank enter the room. He wanted to get up and run and hug him immediately but he was reminded of the last time he did that when he was supposed to stay laying down, earning him a hard spanking over Hank’s knee. 

Not like Connor didn’t enjoy the spankings. On the contrary. He just wanted to be obedient. Because being obedient made Daddy happy. 

"What're you doing there, boy?" Hank said, walking to stand in the center of the room, his eyes grazing up and down Connor’s young body as he continued rubbing the carpet, which was completely nude except for the panties. “Just where I left you,” he sighed. 

"Hi, Daddy," Connor said. "I've been waiting for you. You took such a long time.” 

“I’m sorry about that, Pumpkin,” Hank cooed, dropping down to his knees to be closer to his pretty boy. “Daddy’s sorry,” he moved a curl out of the front of Connor’s face. “A few more things came up while I was out. Did you rub the whole time? Like I asked you to? Kept a close eye on the screen like I directed?” Hank cooed, petting the small of Connor’s nude back. “Hmm?” 

Connor nodded, chewing on the tip of his thumb nail. The last part had been a lie. He hadn't watched the last film, only listened.

“You lying to me? You know what happens when you lie.” Hank angled his stare. 

Connor blushed. “M’not lying, Daddy.” 

“What's this you're watching?" Hank nodded his head toward the screen.

Connor looked at the screen and back at Hank.

"Naughty stuff?” 

"And why would such a sweet boy want to watch such sinful things?" The back of Hank’s fingers were gliding over the soft skin of Connor’s fleckled shoulders. “Hmm?” 

"Because they make me feel good," Connor said softly, almost inaudibly. His cheeks flushing red. 

"Yeah?" Hank cooed. "How good?

Connor rolled onto his side to show Hank just how hard he was. The panties, silk and see-through revealed Connor’s cock, hard and leaking through the material drenched in pre-come.

Hank, with one finger, traced Connor’s cock, ghosting over it through the lace. Connor’s cock twitched softly and he closed his eyes, relishing in the touch of the Daddy he loved so much. 

“Aw,” Hank cooed. “All pent up for me. Watching your movies like a good boy. Which was your favorite?” 

Connor swallowed. “The one with the boy and all the big men.” 

“How come?” 

“Wish that was me,” Connor broke eye contact.

“Want Daddy to share you sometimes, Princess?” 

Connor’s cheeks flushed and he nodded, short and curt. 

Hank grunted. “Don’t know if I could handle that. Watching other men touch what’s mine.” He grit his teeth. “You’d really want that?”

“As long as you’re with me, Daddy. Only if you’re watching.” 

“Can’t guarantee I wouldn’t kick someone’s teeth in,” Hank sighed. “But we can explore it more.” He caressed Connor’s cheek. “If you really want to.” 

Connor nuzzled Hank’s palm, looking up at him with big doe eyes. 

“Such a good boy,” Hank sighed. 

“I'm always a good boy for you, Daddy."

“That you are."

Connor moved his hips, wriggling again, trying to silently ask for more touch.

"Not right now, Connor," Hank said, continuing to pet his love’s face. "In due time.” He smiled. “Honestly, I'm afraid you'll finish if I touch you right now."

"Won't, Daddy," Connor whined, a pout on his angelic face. "I promise."

"Now there's enough of that,” Hank said. “Good boys don't whine and try to go against what Daddy says. Correct?”

Connor nodded slowly. "Yes, Sir.” 

"And you are a _good boy,_ right?" Hank said, eyebrows raised. He couldn’t get enough of hearing Connor say the words. 

"Your best boy," Connor said.

"My only boy," Hank leaned in to peck Connor on the lips. The kiss lingered for a moment before their mouths pressed again and opened, tongues touching. They kissed for a couple of minutes, every little flick of Hank’s tongue against Connor’s lips sent a shiver down the boy’s spine, butterflies going wild in his tummy, shots of electricity going straight to his cock. 

"Such a perfect little mouth," Hank said, leaning back and tracing Connor’s plump lips with his thumb. "Such pretty lips. Such a pretty boy."

"Wanna taste you, Daddy," Connor whispered, his eyes shining up at the much older man

Hank ran his hand through Connor’s short hair and tugged on the back gently. "God," he grit his teeth. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Connor blushed, loving when Hank got a bit rough. He wasted no time in reaching for the button of Hank’s jeans.

"No no,” Hank cooed, moving back just out of reach. "Let's move up to the couch. It’ll be much nicer there. Hm?” 

He held out his hand to help Connor up and they walked the few short feet over to the couch. The television was still on and a new scene began playing. A man was getting double-penetrated by a couple of older guys. Connor fell back against the couch with Hank and he immediately curled up to him, rubbing his protruding tummy over his waistband and chest through his shirt, feeling the soft bumps of hair beneath the material. Connor bit his lip and nuzzled Hank’s neck to leave soft ghosting kisses there. 

"Daddy?" Connor whispered. "Hmm?" Hank’s eyes were on the screen, his big arm wrapped around his petite boy. 

"I want that," Connor said softly.

Hank looked from the screen to his boy. “You want to try two at once?” He rubbed Connor’s back. 

Connor nodded, blushing. 

Hank’s eyebrows furrowed. "You sure you could handle that, baby?" He cooed, reaching to rub the top of Connor’s milky white thigh.

"I think so," Connor said. "I could try."

"I'll think about it okay, Pumpkin?" Hank said, playfully squeezing the plump flesh of Connor’s leg. 

Connor nodded again, cuddling back up to Hank, his head on his shoulder. He laced their fingers together and they held each other watching the film, until Connor began wriggling again. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself when Daddy was around, so he was hoping the wriggling would stave off some of his arousal, to no avail. He pouted. 

“What’re you doing?” Hank cooed. 

“I wanna he touched so bad,” Connor sighed, almost inaudibly. “Been waiting so long.” 

“Honey. We don’t ask to be touched, do we?” 

Connor shook his head. 

“No, we wait until Daddy decides he wants to touch you. Is that right?” 

Connor nodded. He wanted to be touched right then, not when Daddy decided to. Hank was a professional at teasing. Of dragging the situation on for far too long, until Connor was positively begging. But not with his words. With his eyes and his movements. 

Connor knew better than to beg with his words, unless Daddy strictly told him to. He would earn himself quite the spanking if he did, maybe even a week or two in a chastity. Sometimes Connor was tempted, he enjoyed the humiliation of being bent over Hank’s knee far too much. And the sting of his cheeks making it difficult to sit for days after reminded him how much he belonged to Hank. Such was an addictive feeling. 

Hank ran his thumb across Connor’s lips again, flicking down on the lower one gently. 

“Go ahead then. On your knees.”

Connor quickly clambered off the couch as if the material was burning his skin and nestled between Hank’s clothed legs, waiting to be directed. 

Hank fished himself out of his unbuckled pants and Connor licked his lips at the sight. Hank wasn’t even fully hard yet and already he had the girth of a soda can. 

“You want this, baby?” Hank cooed, stroking himself, squeezing a bit at the tip causing a tiny bit of pre to bead there. 

Connor nodded. “Please? Can I have that?” He was staring directly at the bead. 

“C’mere, sugar,” Hank said, guiding Connor’s head closer. “Give it a lick.” 

Connor kept his eyes on Hank’s as his tongue made contact with his cock head, the tip lapping away and kitten licking at the tiny hole, cleaning it up. Hank groaned as Connor took the head in his mouth to suckle there, could feel his Daddy throbbing in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Hank sighed as Connor took him deeper, not taking his eyes off him the entire time. “Fuck, baby, get up here. Don’t wanna come in your mouth.” 

Connor climbed up, a tiny smile on his face knowing he was about to be touched and finally get what he had been waiting for. He hugged Hank tight, straddling him, his face in Hank’s neck and Hank pulled Connor’s panties to the side and began patting gently on the plug in Connor’s hole. 

He began twisting the plug back and forth slowly causing Connor to whine and wriggle, stifling a loud moan, the sounds coming out as pouty huffs. 

“You wish this was Daddy’s cock instead, don’t you?” Hank kissed Connor’s head. 

Connor nodded, rubbing his still pantie-clothed cock against Hank’s big tummy. 

“I know,” Hank cooed. “I know, honey.” He pet Connor’s hair. 

He gently twisted the plug again, tugging it out slowly before lining up and rubbing his fully hard cock head against Connor’s twitchy opening. 

“Say please, baby,” Hank said at a whisper. “Where are your manners.” 

“Please, Daddy?” Connor was high off Hank’s smell, a little sweat, a little natural scent, a little bit of faded cologne. He focused there in the dip of Daddy’s neck lost in it all. He wanted Hank to consume him fully. Wanted him so deep inside he could cry. 

“That’s it,” Hank said, guiding Connor down by his hips with one hand while keeping his thick cock up with his other until the boy was sinking down onto him. 

“Oh,” Connor cried, hugging himself closer to Hank as he felt him sink in. 

Hank shushed him, kissing the side of his face he could reach. Hank tugged the panties farther to the side, toying with the soft fabric as sank in. 

Once he was fully inside and Connor was flush against his lap Hank nuzzled Connor’s face causing him to look up and they began to kiss. Connor rolled his hips, bouncing slowly, little whimpers vibrating Hank’s lips in their embrace. 

“I know,” Hank sighed. “Daddy knows.” 

“Can I?” There were tears in Connor’s eyes. 

“Pretty baby,” Hank caressed Connor’s cheek. “All worked up and sensitive. Go ahead, pumpkin. It’s alright.” 

Connor looked into Hank’s eyes one last time before hugging him tight again, rubbing his clothed-cock against Hank’s stomach again, his nails digging into his Daddy’s back as he came all in the front of his panties untouched. He shivered in Daddy’s hold crying out. 

Hank gripped Connor, easily lifting him up leaving only the head inside in one movement and sinking him back down fully onto him fast, biting his baby’s freckled shoulder as he came. Connor’s hole milked his cock and Hank continued rutting up into him until he was panting hard, his thighs twitching. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. 

They held each other as they came down, Hank kissing Connor’s neck and face and soft quivering lips. He pet his soft hair, holding him close. His softening cock still buried inside his boy. 

“There’s my little angel,” Hank said, his fingers on Connor’s chin, when Connor looked up at him. “You’re perfect. You know that?” 

Connor blushed, nuzzling his Daddy’s chest again. 

“You really want me to share you sometimes?” 

Connor shrugged, his face burning with the embarrassment of it. 

“Don’t be ashamed of asking for it,” Hank said, kissing his forehead. “If it’s something you want, I could call Gavin next week? We could try it? Maybe he could just watch us the first time?” 

Connor nodded. “I’d like that.” 

Hank kissed him again. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“Anything for you, Connor. Anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed 🥺👉🏻👈🏻


End file.
